


The last hope.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I actually have this planned out holy shit, M/M, Multi, Other, Padme Lives, There's going to be characters from the clone wars in it too, takes place during the 4-6 time line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Republic Padmé Amidala aids in building the new rebel base, along side the former Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and her twin children, Luke and Leia. The war escalates, and a new sith lord comes onto the scene the twins quickly set off for Alderaan in hopes to lift the ward of the Empire off planet. </p><p> However the two learn that their plan isn't going to go off like they had hoped it would and find themselves more involved than originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Punsbulletsandpointythings for everything.

It was hard not to feel the mother’s presence behind him, Obi-wan knew she was furious, and she had every right to be.

Padmé Amidala had just been put through intensive labor, giving birth to twins, the Republic that she loved so dearly had fallen to the hands of the empire, and Palpatine had abused her trust all for his ulterior motives; and Anakin, the father of her children, was gone.

She deserved better than all this. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” motherly tones were already set Padmé’s voice

“Me?” Obi-wan turned, forcing a smile, “Nowhere really, don’t worry about me” 

The former Senator Amidala’s glare was still holding strong, she had known Kenobi since his padawan years; shortly before his master Qui-gon Jin had returned to the force.

“I know you want to run,” She quickly shoved an infant into her friend’s arms well knowing he wouldn’t leave until she retrieved the new born from him, “I'm not letting you off so easy.”

Obi-wan looked down at the bundle in his arms, chest aching. This child, this little boy was no more than a day old. He was innocent, unknowing to the realities of the universe. Oh, how he longed for the past when days were happier and his friends remained close by his side.  
But those days were long over. The last hope was held tight in the hands of the small Rebellion- in the hands of these twins. They would have no choice but to live in the heart of turmoil, to fight a war that should have never happened.

“His name is Luke,” Padme returned with her sleeping daughter in arms, “and his sister is Leia.”

“Good names if I say so myself,” Obi-wan turned his attention from Luke; unaware that he, himself, was now in tears.

From there Padmé’s demeanor completely changed, “… Where do you plan on going?”

“Away, maybe to the outer-rim. Tatooine even. It’s not safe for them as long as I’m here, the empire will be looking for me.”

“Don’t give me that line Kenobi, you know that one of them is bound to be force sensitive like their father and I refuse to let some Sith scum get their grimy hands on my babies.”

Obi-wan sighed, “They’re both strong in the force, there’s no hiding it.”

“Exactly my point, they need you Obi-wan Kenobi; you’re their only hope.”

“I-“

“And you don’t have to do this alone, you’re not the only who’s grieving. I also loved Anakin, and I too lost so many of my friends. Don’t make me loose you along with them.” 

Obi-wan lowered his head in defeat, why did he even bother arguing with a Politician? She did have a point, however if he was to leave they could risk loosing the twins to the sith. 

The first few years were difficult, Padmé had to balance both motherhood and leading the rebellion, But Obi-wan knew that if anyone could do it- it would be general Amidala.   
Kenobi found himself babysitting at times, not that he minded of course, and had tried to teach the twins the way of the force early on, the same that he had learned as a Jedi youngling… but he mostly ended up playing games with them. There was a time in their infancy that Obi-wan had started to panic, Luke had first started to refer to him as “dada” and Leia picked up on it quickly; with the help of their mother and a couple of others they eventually got the twins to refer to him as “Obi” often pronounced as “u-bee”. 

As they grew older Obi-wan had decided to expose them to light sabers, most of all how to safely use them for now. Luke was always worried he’d end up hurting someone, or accidently getting a hand cut off, but Obi-wan was quick to reassure him that as long has he didn’t go up unprepared against a sith lord, it was unlikely for him to loose a hand. Training was on and off, even though he wanted to keep teaching the twins what he knew, he had to respect Padmé’s decision to let them be children and run and play. 

Now Kenobi would remember one night, in particular, Padmé had been caught up in the command center working through an emergency situation; leaving her children under the Jedi’s care once more. They were read stories and were well fed, just has he had been instructed to do. After tucking them into bed Obi-wan had decided to sit and wait for their mother to come home, only to find Luke had escaped his blankets and was sitting in a chair trying to figure out how to make a drink.

“Here,” Kenobi chuckled, this child was insistent on sweets, “let me help

Luke sat and waited, swinging his legs back and forth under his seat, “Uncle Obi?”

“Yes, Luke?” Obi-wan handed him his drink

“Can I tell you something?”

“Did your sister threaten to throw you in the trash disposal again?”

“Well yes, she’s always doing that but that’s not what I wanted to say”

“Then what is it that you want to tell me?”

“Well, that other that Mommy you’re my favorite person.”

Kenobi chuckled, “Is that because I made you a hot chocolate?”

“No, just in general.” Luke smiled innocently, smudges of milk froth on his face, “Mommy says it’s nice to let people know things like that”

“Well thank you, I am very flattered. Now go back to bed you silly child” He ruffled the boy’s hair, feeling a pain in his chest as Luke walked to his room. If only he knew the people his “uncle” had failed, the people he had hurt.

“Goodnight, Uncle Obi”

“Goodnight, Luke”

 

Time always seemed to pass too quickly, battles came and went, his back seemed to bother him more each day, and gray hair seemed to fill his beard. More over the children of Padmé Amidala were grown up, now young adults standing beside their mother in the communication tower. Both with light sabers at their side and their own uniforms.

“I think I am more that capable than handling the situation in Alderann mom,” Leia leaned over the hologram transmitter, in a heated debate with her mother, “I mean you helped Naboo from being taken over then you were like fourteen!”

Padmé frowned, Leia always found a way to use her mother’s tenaciousness against her, “I know your hearts in the right place, but I need you to realize how dangerous these missions are. I can’t tell you how many times I almost got killed in the clone wars for my risky behavior.”  
“Yes, I know! But I’ve had Jedi training, I know how to fly a ship, I can do this!”

 

Both Luke and Obi-wan looked at each other, no matter where this argument went it was well known that Leia was going to go to Alderaan one way or another. Even some of the ships going had set aside gear for her, given the fact that Leia was very much like her mother in ways that there was no keeping her from what she set her mind on. 

“Alright fine.” Padmé resigned, “But you’ve got to listen to my instructions, you may have different training but I have more experience in these kinds of situations”

Leia’s eyes lit up, “Deal.”

“Don’t do anything reckless or anything I wouldn’t do and-”

“You just told her not to be reckless, I don’t suggest on giving such conflicting instructions. “ Kenobi interrupted, slowing putting up his hands after receiving a quick glare from the general

Padmé sighed, “And take R2d2 with you, along with your brother.”

 

“But what if I don’t want to go?” Luke frowned 

“Are you really going to pass up an opportunity to fly a fighter ship?”

Luke paused for a moment to process the fact that he was being allowed to pilot, especially after the event were he had crashed a ship into a mountain side, “Alright you have a point” 

When the next morning came Leia was quick to be on the ship, though she wasn’t overly thrilled with the terms-and-conditions she finally was getting off this lousy base. Padmé was sure to check if they were both prepared for their mission, equipped with blasters and their light sabers.

Luke, however, remained standing on the tarmac as the fleet readied for take off.

“Are you alright Luke?” Obi-wan walked up behind his padawan, “You seem reluctant” 

“I am, do you think Leia and I can do this?”

“Yes, I do, I have strong faith in you both. Why are you asking this?”  
“I, I don’t know… I just have a bad feeling about this, that’s all.”

Kenobi rested a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Just keep your head about you and trust your instinct, and when in doubt the force will guide you.”

Luke nodded, “Alright, thank you.”

 

“One last thing” Obi-wan called out as Luke walked towards his ship, “May the force be with you.”

 

Luke smiled, “May the force be with you too, Uncle Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit short and probably feels a little rushed, but given this is my first fic for the Star wars fandom I'm giving that part a little leeway. I do plan on writing longer, smoother chapters as I go on now that Im getting onto the main time line of episodes 4-6.
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading!


End file.
